Something More
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: Harry Draco Slash. One shot! Harry wants something more, something that Draco isn't sure he can give.


**Something More.**

Draco sneered as he entered the Great Hall, his eyes wandering across the four house tables intently. When they finally landed on the Gryffindor table- and more specifically a messy-haired Gryffindor- they narrowed into slits. Taking a deep breath to calm his frustration, he stalked over to the table and pushed Harry Potter slightly forward.

"You," he said calmly, enunciating the word perfectly and slowly. "I'd like a talk in private, _please_."

Harry winced. Ron spluttered in outrage.

"Don't go pushing Harry around-" turning to Harry in what he thought was a hushed voice, "I thought you said he changed, I knew he hadn't!"

Harry shook his head, mumbling something incoherent to Draco, before excusing himself from the table. Draco's lip curled and he walked out of the Hall with Harry close behind.

Then, he rounded on Harry, slamming him against the wall. Harry pushed back, his emerald eyes lighting on fire, most-likely because of the pain seeping through his back.

The Slytherin regarded Harry appraisingly, before sneering. "You didn't come last night," he said snidely, pushing Harry back against the wall again. "I waited for a bloody hour, and you. Never. Showed." His silver eyes flashed as he pinned Harry against the wall, his fist curled around the collar of Harry's shirt.

Harry's steely gaze faltered and he tried his best to push Draco back without looking too guilty. "How observant of you, Malfoy," he said sarcastically, Draco's hand twisting his shirt further.

"Were you too occupied with someone else?" Draco said savagely, their chests pressing together. "Maybe Ginny? She'd jump into bed right away if you asked her." His voice was as cold as ice.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he pushed Draco away harder this time, watching the blond stumble and his hold on Harry's shirt loosen just slightly. "Don't bring her into this. I wasn't with anyone." He swallowed, his hands on Draco's chest before using them for leverage to push Draco away even more roughly than before.

Draco let his hand slide away from Harry's shirt, moving closer to the Gryffindor again. "Then where the hell were you?" His voice was much softer now, as the hand which had been so ferociously wrapped around his collar not thirty seconds ago, slid down the strip of buttons across his chest.

Harry's stony gaze seemed to melt with that one movement, and he swallowed the small lump in his throat. "I- I was in the Common Room…" He said after some difficulty, as if he wasn't sure how to respond. "Playing chess."

Draco's fingers curled at the waist of Harry's slacks and he raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather play chess than spend the night with me?" He inquired, his voice slightly amused as his forehead leaned against the Gryffindor's.

"No! No…" He faltered, his eyes closing briefly as he subconsciously lifted a hand to land gently at Draco's side. "No, of course not," his voice was somewhat breathless.

Draco let his freehand wrap around the collar of Harry's shirt once again, though this time the movement was more intimate and gentle, his fingers brushing smoothly across Harry's skin as he opened the first button of the white shirt he was wearing. "Then?" The blond asked silkily, his head tilting to one side.

Harry's eyes closed for another instant, the hand not at Draco's side coming up to rest atop the one laying gingerly at the top of his pants. "I'd- I'd rather play chess with you, above anything really." He said softly, his voice hitching as the hand trailed expertly across his belt.

"Really, Harry. You only had to say," Draco murmured, his breath skittering across Harry's cheek. The Gryffindor let out a long breath, his hand running up Draco's side.

"I mean… I want _more_ than what you're offering," the hands deftly unbuttoning his pants paused. "I can't do this anymore… I can't- can't just sleep with you when I crave to be held. You're never there in the morning, and I'm always there al—"

"—That was our deal, Potter." Malfoy was back, his head inching away from Harry's and the hand that was unbuttoning Harry's trousers falling away. "You said until the end of the year, and then we could both graduate and go our separate ways!" His voice was fierce.

Harry looked away, his hand slipping of Draco's side while his heavy eyes looked pointedly away from Draco's. "Things changed. I'm not the same troubled boy I was at the beginning of the year; I don't need this type of release anymore." He finally looked at Draco, his eyes shining. "You don't either."

"I do!" Harry was pushed viciously against the wall again, as Draco's hands pressed harshly into his chest. "_I _do."

The Gryffindor felt his voice tremble, his hands closing over Draco's arms as they pressed flatly against his chest. "I can't do this anymore, not when I need more from you." His eyes shone strangely in the light in a way Draco had witnessed many times before. In the way that signaled they were about to spill over with tears, like the many times Draco had found him in the corridors, then taken him away to his room.

"You don't need anything more from _me_." Draco said fiercely, pressing his chest against Harry's and looking at him in the eye.

Harry laughed dryly, before pushing Draco away one last time, harder than ever before. Draco landed with a wince on the ground, watching Harry walk away.

"Potter. You'll be there tonight?"

Harry looked back once, without responding.

x.x.x.x

Draco paced in front of the bed, his eyes drifting to his watch yet again. _Five minutes late._ He refused to consider the possibility of Harry not coming.

The door opened slowly, and Draco's eyebrows rose. He walked over to Harry immediately, pulling him toward the bed. "You're late, Harry." He said teasingly, watching Harry kick off his shoes.

Harry looked at Draco seriously, before sitting on the bed. He didn't say anything as he waited.

Draco's enthusiasm faltered, but he followed Harry, straddling him slightly as he placed his knees on either side of him. His smirk was gentle and playful as he unbuttoned the first button of Harry's shirt, his lips touching Harry's lightly.

No arms wrapped around his slender frame as they usually did, but Draco didn't let this faze him. He pushed Harry down gently, falling on top of him. His hands finished the next few buttons and he looked up at Harry impishly, before kissing him.

Finally, the arms hesitantly wrapped around him, and Draco let out a soft sound of delight. Harry's mouth clasped onto his own, and a hand ran up his back as a tongue ran across his lips. Opening his mouth, his hands pushing off Harry's shirt, Draco felt his tongue slide hotly against another. He murmured a soft moan, before raising his arms to help Harry's attempts at pulling off his shirt.

Their bare chests rubbed against each other, and the hands wrapped around Draco's middle tightened, pulling Draco closer. The lips moving across his own, began to deepen the kiss, tongues moving against each other desperately. Draco pulled his lips away, Harry protesting slightly, before tilting his head back and Harry flipped their positions, rolling to the middle of the bed, pressing his weight against Draco.

The blond looked up at him dazedly, before his eyelids drifted shut. Harry licked his swollen lips, his chest thudding excitedly, before letting his tongue lick slowly across Draco's neck. Draco arched into him, perfectly fitting against his frame, and Harry let his hands skim down the pale chest below him. The gentle licks soon turned into mild sucking as Harry's teeth grazed across the pale flesh, drawing appreciative moans from his partner.

Hands began to pull off Draco's trousers, and the blonde opened his eyes with a small smile. He let his hips lift up off the bed as his bottoms were pulled off and felt Harry's lips attacking his own once more. His bare legs wrapped around Harry's middle as his hands dug into raven-coloured hair. Harry swallowed, locking eyes with Draco as he discarded his own pants, kicking them off to the side. Then, he latched his lips onto the Slytherin's, eliciting several moans from himself and Draco at the same time, a desperate _hum_ sounding throughout the room.

Draco's legs moved up Harry's body, landing gently wrapped around his shoulders. Hands ran up his slick body, causing him to shiver as each nerve of his body grew more sensitive, and the hair at the nape of his neck stood up on end.

His eyes squeezed shut as Harry worked his body, his fingers curling around the sheets of the bed, before opening them slightly to stare at the male above him.

Green eyes, not restricted by glasses, were hidden behind a cluster of eyelashes sticking together. Unruly hair, dampened by sweat, fell down over his forehead, just grazing his eyes and smooth, pale skin glittered warmly in the minimal light provided. Draco closed his eyes instantly, feeling two incredible sensations at once.

Harry entering his body, the slow trickle of heat in his stomach.

A hazy, bewildered feeling he only ever felt with Harry, making its way slowly up his chest and the strange desire for something _more_.

x.x.x.x

Harry awoke without opening his eyes, his chest aching painfully as he knew what to expect. He was too drowsy to register the fact someone's head was resting peacefully on his chest and an arm was draped across his abdomen, before changing its angle to wrap around Harry's neck.

He only opened his eyes when a small voice beside his ear whispered groggily, "Morning." His chest lurched, just as it did when he was flying, and Harry turned his head just slightly, feeling his cheek graze across soft hair.

"D-Draco?"

The Slytherin blinked, before smiling serenely, and lacing his fingers with Harry's gingerly. There was an uncertain look on his face, his eyebrows coming together slightly before he settled his head back comfortably at Harry's chest.

"Yes, Potter, you great git. Who else?"

Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hand, and the blonde tilted his head to place a chaste kiss on Harry's chin. "You know, Harry," he said absently, pressing closer to the body next to him. "I don't know if this can continue if you can't offer me something _more_."

There was a small smirk on his lips, though his eyes were still shut carefully.

Harry held back a grin, before raising a hand to rest at Draco's waist. "It depends. How good are you at chess?"

x.x.x.x


End file.
